Story Arcs
Season 1 Presidency Campaign Arc: Towards the end of President Obama's presidential career, Billionaire Businessman Donald Trump realises the chance to Make America Great Again and runs for president. But it won't be easy. He isn't the only one running Area 51 Arc: After succesfully making his way into presidency, Donald Trump learns the secrets of Area 51, but on a visit not everything goes well. When the building goes into lockdown, it's up to Donald Trump to stop it and save humanity New Day Arc (Anime only): In this short, filler arc, made to spread awareness of poverty, Donald Trump, takes his first steps to making America Great Again by helping those in need. This is the final arc of Season 1 Season 2: Hillary Arc: Donald Trump is president of America, but not everyone is happy about it, especially not former candidate Hillary Clinton, who plans to take the role of president by force. Bernie Arc: After Hillary's defeat which saved the lives of many Americans, Trump once again finds himself in a struggle, facing off against the former friend, rival and Hillary supporter; Bernie Sanders Million Dollar Arc: Learn the previously untold story of Donald Trump's past, right from when he was given a small loan of a million dollars up until the first season. This is the last Arc of season 2 Season 3: Syria Arc: A chemical attack takes place in America and Trump vows to take revenge. Korea Arc: Leader Kim Jong Un of North Korea is developing weapons of war and Trump threatens to release fire and fury if they ever attack. Redemption Arc: Donald Trump learns that a group of Trump protesters known as the corrupt are planning to revive Hillary Clinton and he vows to stop them. Then, an old enemy returns as a friend, telling Trump that he knows how to stop them. This is the final arc of Season 3. Season 4 The Doomsday Clock Arc (Anime Only): The Doomsday Clock ticks closer to midnight and unless Trump finds all of the clock stopper parts scattered around the world, it could mean the end of days. Doctor Arc: Donald Trumps medical results come back, proving he has a fatal, uncureable disease. As to not upset his fans, Donald Trump fakes them to say he's healthy, all while he and the doctor search for a cure The Return Arc: When Trump notices the face of Hillary Clinton in the back of a shot on the news of the 5th bombing in a row, he knows it's only a matter of time before the white house is targeted. This is both a two part arc and the final arc of Season 4. Season 5: The President of America Arc: Having been impeached and replaced with the revived Hillary Clinton, Trump is filled with despair, but when Mike Pence finds him there's a chance that the two of them can take down Hillary and end her reign of terror. Building Of The Wall Arc: After Hillary's escape to Mexico Trump knows she will return even stronger. He begins working on a wall to keep her out. Eclipse Arc: The moon covers the sun in an event known as an eclipse. But when it doesn't move, Trump knows something is wrong and teams up with other world leaders. Season 6 Cold War II Arc: Anger with Russia ushers in the start of Cold War II England Arc: Donald Trump visits London to meet the queen, but it doesn't go well. Riots, protests and a giant baby Trump all play a part in this thrilling arc. Assassination Arc When an assassin shoots Trump at a speech, his wife, Melania Trump, and his son, Barron Trump steal a time machine from the government and go back to stop it from ever happening Season 7 Net Neutrality Arc Ajit Pai threatens to take away net neutrality and it's only a matter of time before he does. Donald Trump stands up for what is right. The Zodiac Arc: When a series of murders take place bearing the resemblance to the Zodiac Killer's murders, Trump sets out to stop him Training Arc: Bad dreams cause Trump to become wary of what the future holds so he travels to Japan to learn the way of the Ninja Season 8 The Destruction of The Wall Arc: The future Trump feared so very much comes as he rushes back to America to find the wall he built destroyed by Hillary Season 9: "The Trumpverse" Thot Slayer Arc: In this arc made to promote the writers new series, Tokyo Thot, The transformed demons made by Hillary return to their old form, only to mutate into the vile thots. Donald Trump sets up Thot Slaying groups to put an end to the thots